Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness/Beyond the Dark Portal Patch Information
This page is about Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness/Beyond the Dark Portal Patch Information. Windows 1.5 Changes: • CHEATFIX for Warcraft 2 Expansion Set 1.4 Changes: • CHEATFIX for Warcraft 2 1.3 Changes: - Warcraft 2 Expansion Set ("Beyond the Dark Portal") 1.2 Changes: • Fixed team color randomization • Optimized IPX network code (improves performance over KALI) • Fixed error when there are too many PUD files in a directory • Added version information to chat-room. 1.1 Changes: • Exorcism spell fix • Fixed system specific driver problems • Included WAR2KALI and shareware KALI • Attempt to randomize team colors Fixes: • EXORCISM SPELL - In the original version there were problems casting this spell near the top of the map. This has been fixed. • COLOR RANDOMIZATION - In multi-player games, team colors are now randomized in addition to the starting locations. All players must be using v1.2 or higher for the randomization to be enabled. • CHEATFIX - In versions before v1.4 players can change unit types in memory (for example changing a peasant to a wizard), and then cast spells using the changed unit. Network packets are now completely validated for invalid actions to prevent these occurrences. Macintosh Warcraft II v1.5 • Warcraft II CHEATFIX update for Beyond the Dark Portal Bug fixes in 1.5 • CHEATFIX In versions before v1.4 players can change unit types in memory (for example, changing a peasant to a wizard), and then cast spells using the changed unit. Network packets are now completely validated for invalid actions to prevent these occurrences. • Map Descriptions are now displayed on the PUD selection screen. • Fix to Movies when playing on a Mac’s second monitor. Warcraft II v1.4 • Warcraft II CHEATFIX update for Tides of Darkness Bug fixes in 1.4 • CHEATFIX In versions before v1.4 players can change unit types in memory (for example, changing a peasant to a wizard), and then cast spells using the changed unit. Network packets are now completely validated for invalid actions to prevent these occurrences. • Map Descriptions are now displayed on the PUD selection screen. • Fix to Movies when playing on a Mac’s second monitor. Warcraft II v1.23 • Warcraft II update (coincides with Expansion Pack release) (11/01/96) Bug fixes in 1.23 • Fix to “Sound cutting off” problem. • Reworked CD-ROM code to be compatible with just about every single CD-ROM drive. Also works if you have more than 1 CD-ROM drive plugged in. • Fixed LC 575 play-through problem. • Fixed “bad char in vsprintf xx” error. • Fixed zone choosing on networks with a large number of zones (more than 64 zones). • Now Text-to-Speech works independantly of Speech Recognition being loaded. • Now warns when you save a game on a full hard disk (would just silently fail to save in previous versions), and also warns on other disk-related errors. • Fix to saved games that was causing loaded games to behave improperly • Now imports scrap when application starts up (copy, start Warcraft, then paste into IP field works). New features in 1.23 • Added Copy and Paste to all Text entry, to better enter TCP/IP addresses from IRC connections, and to give Mac Users the edge in “Cheat Code Wars” • Auto-eject of the wrong CD if you forgot to put the Warcraft CD in. • Puts up abort/retry file dialog if error reading from CD-ROM (the app would just quit in earlier versions). • Switches faster between Warcraft and other apps. • Can quit from more places in the game (in movies, from the mission objectives dialog, and from the victory/defeat screen). • Allows FKEYs to work during the game (ie screen capture). • Allows Custom PUDs to be stored in subfolders within the “Custom PUDs” folder. See also